


英雄救美？

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 童话paro，微夜见威廉





	英雄救美？

很久很久以前，在天际的另一边有一座小岛，统治岛屿的三叶草王国里有这无比美丽的公主，然而国王尤里乌斯却非常焦急。原来在岛屿的另一面的悬崖上住着一只传说中的恶龙，与其他人类一样垂涎公主的美貌，想要占有一切宝物的恶龙放出狠话要来掠走公主。  
为了保护公主，国王尤里乌斯只好为了寻找最强的骑士而召开选拔大会。翠绿螳螂的赛凯来了，带着圆溜溜的魔法球，踩着长相奇怪的小车。黑色暴牛的玛格纳来了，带着热乎乎的棒球棍，骑着一言难尽的扫帚。碧色蔷薇的索尔来了，挫着憨态可掬的小泥人，嫌弃着一旁争吵着谁的坐骑最棒的两个男人。尤里乌斯国王的头更疼了。

为了保护公主，尤里乌斯国王只好把希望放在自己身边的骑士威廉身上，他许诺威廉成功后的腰缠万贯，但威廉拒绝了奖赏。“作为对您的报答，我愿献上生命。为了与公主自幼相伴的情谊，我决不会退却。”

恶龙拉迪斯如约而至，狂笑着将整个王城点燃，尖锐的利爪撕裂屋顶，强劲的双翼将砖墙击碎，狞笑着俯视面前紧握宝剑的骑士和他身后的公主。但他愣住了，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这样的公主该如何献给那位大人。看着面前的两个渺小的人类，好在这个小骑士看着还眉清目秀，他嫌弃地挥翼将公主抛远，抓起小骑士就走了。

本应该抓回公主的拉迪斯却带回来一个骑士，瓦尔特斯简直要疯了，这该如何跟那位大人交差。争吵声中夹杂着岩石碎裂声，就在两位吵架之时，黑色的斩击破岩击入，昏暗的崖洞生生被开了个天窗。扛着刀的黑色身影站在碎岩上，看着地上的拉迪斯和瓦尔特斯，脖子上青筋都爆了出来。

“你们是不是对于老子这个公主的长相很不满啊？那——砍了！”

……

————————————————————  
“喂，骑士，老子来救你了哦。”  
“谢谢，夜见公主……您用语不该这么……”  
“啰嗦——”


End file.
